


Midnight Snack

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony can't get to sleep one night, he decides to enjoy a midnight snack instead. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

Gibbs was asleep… sound asleep… asleep like Tony had never seen him sleep before. The subtle rise and fall of his chest was the only sign that he was still alive. A rumble of thunder could be heard off in the distance and an occasional bolt of lightning lit up the sky sporadically. It was perfect sleeping weather but after lying awake for over an hour Tony found he wasn't tired.

He rolled on his side, facing Gibbs and reached a hand out under the blankets. He ghosted his fingertips across Gibbs' chest, toying with his lover's nipple when he found it. The older man sighed contentedly in his sleep but was still far from consciousness. Outside a heavy, black cloud moved in front of the moon, blocking what little light was coming in the room. The pitch black surrounding them meant Tony only had his hands and mouth to explore with which added to his fun.

He rubbed his hand slowly but firmly across Gibbs' chest, down his ribcage to his abs. Age hadn't stolen any of the former Marine's physique. There really wasn't a part of Gibbs that Tony didn't appreciate but there were certainly parts he enjoyed spending more time on—his broad chest and firm abs, the ticklish spot he'd found on his left side, the spot just behind his ear that made him moan when licked, the spot on his neck that, when sucked on, had Gibbs desperately clawing at him, his strong hands and slender, skilled fingers, his ass, the perfectly sized uncut cock—there was so much to appreciate.

Tony ducked his head under the blankets and kissed the soft skin of Gibbs' stomach. He nibbled and sucked and left a trail of sweet kisses across his midsection until he found his belly button then dipped his tongue inside. He licked down the path of soft hairs until he reached the top of Gibbs' briefs then stopped. There would be time for that later. Gibbs let out another peaceful sigh as Tony licked back up the same path and Tony knew he was starting to wake.

Tony touched and kissed all over his chest. When he got back up to Gibbs' nipple he kissed it then sucked on it. He grazed the hardened nub with his teeth and pulled gently at it before licking and suckling again. When Gibbs' hand found the back of his head, he knew his lover was finally awake. He kissed and licked across Gibbs' chest, in search of his other nipple. When he found it, he gave it the same attention as the first.

Gibbs moaned and arched into him, one hand holding Tony's head in place while the other rested on his back. He loved it when Tony woke him like that. Sex in the middle of the night was different than any other sex. His mind wasn't flooded with the events of the previous day or worries about the upcoming day. The only thing he was focused on in the middle of the night was his lover.

Tony nipped and kissed Gibbs' collarbone and then his neck. He licked and gently sucked on his lover's Adam's apple before kissing his way over to Gibbs' ear. He nipped at the lobe then licked just behind his ear and softly blew on it. Gibbs' entire body shuddered as he drew in a quick, sharp breath.

"Did I wake you?" Tony whispered into the dark, his face hovering above Gibbs' face.

"Mm-hmmmm," Gibbs moaned as he lifted his head from the pillow, searching for Tony's lips in the darkness.

Tony licked Gibbs' lower lip and Gibbs met him in an openmouthed kiss. When he was done exploring Gibbs' mouth, he sucked Gibbs' tongue into his. Tony reached down and rubbed his own cock while Gibbs explored every part of his mouth. Both hands were on Tony's cheeks, holding his lover to him as he moaned into the kiss. When Gibbs released Tony, he felt Tony's lips brushing across his face, pausing to leave kisses in a few places.

"Frisky tonight?" Gibbs asked.

"Mmm," Tony purred. He kissed Gibbs' shoulder then licked down his bicep. The firm, shapely muscle trembled under Tony's loving kisses and hot breath. The crook of his elbow and his forearm were kissed and licked then the palm of his hand before he sucked Gibbs' index finger into his mouth.

Gibbs groaned as Tony sucked hard, desperately wishing it was another part of his anatomy that was in Tony's mouth.

When Tony released Gibbs' finger, he moved down his body, gliding his fingers over the sensitive skin, dropping a few random kisses, licking and blowing and reveling in the shivers each caress was causing. He decided to wait to remove Gibbs' briefs and have a little more fun first.

He mouthed Gibbs' cock through his underwear, pulling a loud moan from his lover. Gibbs arched his hips towards Tony. The slow torture was fun but he wanted more. Tony nudged Gibbs' cock with his nose and nipped gently, breathing hot air all around the hardened member. He nuzzled Gibbs' balls and kissed them through the fabric as he slipped his fingers through the opening in the front and pulled Gibbs' dick out.

"Yes," Gibbs sighed when Tony took his cock into his mouth, "suck my dick." His eyes rolled back in his head as Tony sank all the down on him. He grabbed at Tony's hair, holding on tight and watching as Tony bobbed up and down on his dick before licking and sucking.

"As good as you taste, I want you inside me," Tony said as he pulled Gibbs' underwear down his long legs and tossed them over the side of the bed onto the floor. "One of these days when you're gone, I'm gonna burn all your underwear," he said as he crawled back up Gibbs' body.

"Not everybody goes commando like you do, Tony," Gibbs said, taking his lover's face in his hands and pulling him down for a kiss and a taste of himself on Tony's tongue.

"We're in bed though. You don't need underwear to sleep."

"Are we gonna argue about my underwear all night or did you wake me up for another reason?"

Tony could see the sparkle in Gibbs' eyes as he reached under his pillow and retrieved the lube. He stroked Gibbs' foreskin away from his cock head then poured the lube over his cock and spread it around. Once Gibbs was slicked up Tony rubbed his dick against his puckered hole to lube himself up. They'd made love that morning before work but after a long, exhausting day they'd practically gone right to bed when they'd gotten home. He was stretched enough to accommodate Gibbs and decided to let Gibbs' cock finish stretching him out.

Gibbs held onto Tony's hips, holding him steady as he guided himself down. Tony moaned as Gibbs stretched him. The small amount of pain he felt as he was stretched didn't bother Tony at all. It was a familiar sensation that his body associated with making love. He laid against Gibbs' chest so he could inch in more slowly while his body adjusted to the invasion and Gibbs wrapped his arms around him.

"I would've stretched you, Tony," Gibbs said when he noticed how tight Tony was around him.

"You are," Tony said. He licked across Gibbs' lower lip then pushed his tongue into Gibbs' mouth when he opened it.

Gibbs kissed back with just as much enthusiasm as Tony was kissing him. As much as he wanted to start pounding into Tony, he fought against the urge and let Tony control the pace.

Tony broke the kiss when Gibbs was fully seated inside him. He kissed and nipped at Gibbs' neck, licking his Adam's apple on the way down. His nibbled on Gibbs' collarbone before finding his nipple again. Gibbs weaved his fingers into the hair on Tony's head as Tony kissed, licked and sucked. He cried out when Tony bit down, only to feel his lover's expert tongue pop back out to soothe the sting.

Tony started rocking his hips as he moved on to Gibbs' other nipple. Gibbs rocked in rhythm with Tony and arched his chest off the bed, enjoying Tony's tongue. Tony replaced with his mouth with his fingers on Gibbs' nipple as he sat up. A streak of lightning lit up the room, illuminating the look of pure pleasure on Gibbs' face. Gibbs grabbed onto Tony's cock and stroked him, matching the rhythm Tony was setting.

"Oh yeah," Tony groaned. He grabbed the lube and squirted some over his cock so it would slide more easily in and out of Gibbs' hand. "Yes," he moaned even louder. "Feels so good." He loved the wet, sloppy sound his lubed up dick made as it moved in and out of Gibbs' slippery fist.

Gibbs stilled his hand and rested it on his chest but kept it wrapped around Tony's cock so Tony could fuck his hand. Tony leaned over Gibbs' body so each time he rocked his hips forward, he pushed his cock into Gibbs' hand then he impaled himself onto Gibbs' dick. The moans coming out of his mouth filled the quiet night air.

"Kiss me," Gibbs whispered.

Tony dipped his head down and shared a kiss with Gibbs. Gibbs squeezed his dick a little tighter forcing a moan out of Tony. As soon as he opened his mouth, Gibbs pushed his tongue in. When they pulled apart to breathe, Tony stayed hovering right above Gibbs. His breathing was heavy, his pupils were dilated and all his attention was focused on rocking forward into Gibbs' hand and then backwards onto Gibbs' cock. The rhythm was perfect. The slight twist of Gibbs' hand with each stroke was quickly pushing Tony over the edge.

Gibbs loved it when Tony took control of their lovemaking. He was a very talented and skillful lover. With each backstroke he rubbed his body against Gibbs' balls before rising up and sinking back down. His hot breath on Gibbs' neck was exhilarating. He long, fat cock sliding in and out of Gibbs' well lubed fist was such a turn on. Gibbs slipped his tongue into Tony's mouth, sharing a breath with him before Tony leaned down and pressed their lips together. The two nipped lazily at each other's tongues and lips as they kissed before they pulled apart again.

"I love you so much, Tony," Gibbs breathed. "You feel so good."

"I love you too," Tony said. It was dark enough Gibbs couldn't see Tony's face but he could hear the smile in his voice.

When Gibbs started brushing his thumb over Tony's slit with each stroke, Tony knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Gibbs tightened his grip on Tony's cock and Tony started moving faster and rubbing harder. Their breathing picked up as both men barreled towards release. Gibbs rested his free hand on Tony's hip, his fingers digging into the flesh. Gibbs' breathing went from panting to short, sharp breaths just before he cried out in ecstasy.

Listening to Gibbs was just what Tony needed to push himself over the edge. He rocked his hips even faster and rubbed even harder as he spurted out all over Gibbs' stomach and hand. His rocking slowed as they both came down from their high and Gibbs met his lips in another kiss.

Once their kiss broke, Tony collapsed against Gibbs' chest in an exhausted heap. He was finally tired, finally ready to go to sleep. He didn't care about cleaning up. He didn't even care about rolling over onto his own side of the bed. Lying against Gibbs, with his lover's arms wrapped around him and his cock still buried inside him was the perfect way to fall asleep.

"What brought that on?" Gibbs asked curiously as he settled in to go back to sleep.

Tony didn't even open his eyes as he answered. "I wanted a midnight snack."

**The End**


End file.
